muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Codename7
edit summaries Hi Troy! Thanks for keeping an eye on Recent Changes. Maintenance is all done now. —Scott (talk) 03:19, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Hi, Troy! I answered your question on my talk page, but I wanted to ask you something. What year or years do your Sight & Sound tapes show? Some that I've seen have the original year from the LP, some have the year the tape came out (which is later than the LP), and some have both. Can you double-check what you have? It will probably wind up being as inconsistent as using the GNL prefix, but I want to try. Thanks for putting these up! They're usually pretty hard to find! -- Ken (talk) 06:14, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :Well that's the beauty of being a full time vintage toy, clothing, and collectibles dealer; I end up finding some rare and unusual stuff. I pretty much look through everything when I shop so I've collected a number of the cassettes over the years. I'm personally impressed by the 8-tracks in the discographies, those I've never seen (except for the Muppet Movie soundtrack). :I'm heading to bed for the night but the next thing I have to add is an odd Sight and Sound cassette set that includes 3 tapes in a vacuform Big Bird jukebox display case. Oh and thank for the reminder on the dates for the two tapes that I missed.Codename7 06:33, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::Cool! Be sure to check out the Sight & Sound page. -- Ken (talk) 06:41, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Learning curve Hi again! It's awesome to see you adding stuff to the Bear plush pages. There's so much merchandise, and it's hard to find pictures for some of it unless you troll eBay for photos -- which I do, sometimes. :) I saw your note on Scott's page. Don't worry about making mistakes right now, it's totally cool -- it always takes a minute to really get how some of the wiki stuff works, like the history and everything. There's always a little bit of a learning curve. But since it's a wiki, we can help each other out, and any mistake can be fixed easily. So there's one trick that I want to make sure you know, which is how to sign your talk page messages. When you leave a message on a talk page, you should finish by typing four tildes, like this: ~~~~ That will automatically sign your post with your name and the date, like you can see at the end of other people's messages. That way, everybody knows who wrote the message. It's a weird system, but you get used to it. Also, on the merchandise pages, we don't usually add pictures of a toy's tag or packaging, unless there's something really special and interesting about it. Tags are usually pretty dull. I'm going to take out the tag pictures that you added to Bear in the Big Blue House plush (Disney Store). The other pictures are great, though! Talk to you later! -- Danny (talk) 05:45, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Hi, Troy! Welcome to the wiki! I really enjoyed reading your user page, and you had a lot of neat stuff in your store. My area of interest is the Muppet records. You'll see that most everything is here, but we're missing some cover pictures, and some information on parallel formats (mostly cassettes and 8-tracks, but I'm hoping the early Sesame LP's were also released on reel-to-reels!). So I wanted to mention that if you ever run across anything, please let us know! Thanks for all of the cool stuff you've added so far! -- Ken (talk) 03:50, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :I'm still trying to get a hold of this Talk feature but I think I'm doing it right (let me know if you get this). Thanks for checking out my eBay Store, I should have more Muppet stuff up pretty regularly although it's really depleted right now after the holidays. :I am definitely amazed at how great the music section is on the Wiki so thanks for your hard work on that. I do have a pretty decent collection of Henson albums (mostly on vinyl but some cassetes) and I promise to eventually sit down and compare all of it to the Wiki to see if I can add anything new. Unfortunately right now it's scattered amongst thousands of other albums and I haven't even been able to find my core collection let alone all of my duplicates to check for variations and different releases. -- Troy ::Yeah, I definitely know how that is! I was just looking for a certain song tonight, but I couldn't find it, so I'll have to look for it over the weekend. Oh, well. ::Once you get to know people, the Talk thing will get easier. When you put a message on their page, then they get a notice to go to their page. Then they answer under your original message. If you want to keep talking, just add a colon to every paragraph in your message. That will indent each person's section, and make it easier to read when you save the page. If you write to somebody and don't know if they answered you yet, you can always look at their page to see if there's anything new. There are other ways of checking, but I'll let Danny or the other admins explain it, because I'm not sure if I could! Anyway, welcome again, and if you have any records for sale (Muppet or otherwise), I'd be interested to talk about that as well! -- Ken (talk) 04:45, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Link and capitalization Hi Danny, Is it ok to link to my eBay store on my personal profile page of the Muppet Wiki? I'm sure you don't want that on the merchandise pages, but is it o.k. on my profile? Also is there a way to make my profile start with a lowercase C? I know that Cookie Monster might not approve but it's how I spell it? Thanks, Troy : Hi Troy -- I got your e-mail, but I'm answering back here on the wiki. :) You can reply to this message by clicking edit on this page, and typing the reply under my message. :Yeah, it's totally okay to put your eBay store link on your user page. That's your page, and you can do pretty much whatever you like. :Unfortunately, I can't help you with the lowercase name -- that's a part of the software that I can't change. Sorry! -- Danny (talk) 00:17, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for getting back to me so quickly and for explaining the difference between emailing and "talking" on the site. Sounds good! -- Troy :::Hi again. Can you tell me how to delete a page? If that's not something I can do myself can you delete the Bear in the Big Blue House Plush Grandma Flutter page, I have created a Fisher Price page that now includes that toy. -- Troy Welcome Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! Thanks for Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the Muppet Wiki FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Danny (talk) 23:56, 14 January 2009 (UTC)